


Public affection

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding hands in public turns into much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a marriage proposal ;)

"Give me your hand Benni." Mats held out his hand for Benedikt to take, despite the fact they are in the middle of Dortmund and footballers are not supposed to be gay. Benedikt looked up at the hopeful glance on his boyfriends face and took his hand.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, what will the fans think?" Benedikt didn't want to hurt Mats' feeling but he's all so very scared about what his fans might think about him holding hands with the Captain of Dortmund.

"Yes Benedikt i'm sure, i've decided my love for you means a lot more to me than my career." Mats squeezed Benedikt's hands tighter. The short man's heart skipped a beat from Mats' confession.

"Excuse me." A teenage girl smiled at Benedikt. She wore a Schalke jersey and Benedikt naturally assumed she wanted a picture taking.

"Do you want a picture." Benedikt asked politely, he didn't want to break away from Mats' hand but at the same time he didn't want to come off as rude to his fans.

"I would just like to say how cute you both look together." She smiled as she walked away from them. "Despite the fact he plays for Dortmund."

Mats chuckled. "See Benni, we are cute."

Hearing the confession from one of his own fans only made Benedikt more confident and squeezed Mats' hand, running the pad of his thumb over Mats' knuckles.

Mats smiled proudly, he loved having his boyfriend on his arm, even more so when the people they walked past told them how cute they are. They walk around the shopping centre like a married couple and not two famous footballers.

"What do you think the fans would say if I dropped down onto one knee and proposed to you." Mats asked innocently, turning to look at Benedikt dead in the eye.

Benedikt laughed. "I don't care what they'd say but i'd say yes to you Mats."

Mats took a platinum ring out of his inner coat pocket and dropped down onto one knee. "So Benedikt, will you do the honour of marrying me?" Various croweds had gathered around them, a blush slowly crept onto Benedikt's face."

"Of course I will." Benedikt reached for Mats' hand and pulled him back up to his feet. "I would love nothing more." Benedikt mumbled against Mats' lips.

The only noise around is the sound of clapping and not one homophobic comment, maybe it would be an easy marriage after all.


End file.
